The subject matter disclosed herein relates to non-invasive blood pressure (NIBP) monitoring. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and system to identify and verify a blood pressure cuff size.
Automated blood pressure monitoring has rapidly become an accepted and central aspect of human health care. Such monitors are now a conventional part of patient monitoring, especially in clinics, emergency rooms, intensive and critical care units, and in the operating room. As no single cuff size is effective for all possible patients, cuffs of various sizes ranging from infant or child, to large adult are used. Additionally, blood pressure measurements may be obtained at different locations on the body, such as the thigh, and additional specially sized cuffs may be used in such applications. Using the properly sized blood pressure cuff is important because erroneous blood pressure measurements may result from using a cuff that is too large or too small.
Therefore, the appropriately sized cuff needs to be selected by the clinician and the cuff size needs to be accurately identified by the blood pressure measurement device. A reliable system and method for verifying a blood pressure cuff size is desired.